


Long Distance

by houseplantwithanxiety



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, One Shot, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseplantwithanxiety/pseuds/houseplantwithanxiety
Summary: "Komori," he hissed, "I'm going to kill you."Mercy? Who's she? Sakusa didn't know her.Oh look, he'd already booked a train ticket. Their visit will have to be slightly longer than originally planned.*Sakusa and Atsumu are in a long distance relationship, Komori decides to mess with his cousin. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 489





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I can't think of any actual stories to publish, so this is what I came up with.

"Guys, I'm serious!" Atsumu pouted.

Chigaya swallowed a bit of his chicken and laughed. "As if you could ever have a long-distance boyfriend!" 

A series of chuckles and murmurs of agreement went around the table, and honestly - Atsumu was offended. It wasn't completely unbelievable for a guy like him to have a partner, especially because he actually did. To face such disbelief -from his friends of all people- ticked him off a little bit.

"Alright then Loverboy," Hoshiumi grinned, "What's his name?"

They probably thought he'd panic and make something up on the spot to keep up the charade; luck for him, it wasn't a lie. He was proud to have Sakusa, and he wasn't afraid to tell them about him whenever an opportunity presented itself. 

They didn't look like they were really paying attention, but Atsumu ploughed on anyway.

"His name's Kiyoomi."

Komori's head snapped up and they locked eyes. Why was Motoya so interested all of a sudden? None of his friends had cared much to begin with, and surely him just mentioning a name wouldn't convince Komori that he was dating someone. 

Oh well, he would take what he could get.

*

Komori had an idea.

It was a long shot, but if it went his way, he'd be able to cause some top tier mischief. 

To be able to pull it off, he needed more to go on than just a name, because surely there were more people with the same name as his cousin in Japan. He needed information.

Time to play along. 

He began asking questions subtly. What was his full name? Where did he go to school? What did he look like? Fortunately, Atsumu was more than willing to answer every single one. He seemed glad that one of his friends was taking an interest in his "love life," and Komori almost felt bad for taking advantage of his best friend's obliviousness. But if the end result was what he hoped for, then it would be worth it. 

After a few days, more and more of the group seemed to buy that Atsumu was dating someone, and began engaging him in conversation about Kiyoomi. When the blond readily answered any question they had, they slowly became more convinced.

By the time Friday rolled around, Kageyama requested they see a photo of the person Atsumu spoke so highly of. He immediately began scrolling through his phone to find a decent picture of the two of the together (to make sure Atsumu hadn't just chosen a random photo that fit the description off the internet, according to Hoshiumi.)

It was time to put the next stage of his plan into action.

"Atsumu, is that my ex?"

*

Sakusa sat in his room, biting his lip as he stared down at the paper before him. There were so many things he'd rather be doing than a math assignment, but his parents said he needed to keep his grades up if he wanted to visit Atsumu in Hyogo.

He sighed. Atsumu.

His eyes shifted towards his phone to see no new notifications, and he tapped his foot restlessly. His boyfriend would have usually called by now; or at least texted.

Living in separate cities was hard on both of them, but they made an effort to call or Skype often. They usually talked for hours, and being able to see Atsumu's smiling face through the screen was always the highlight of Kiyoomi's day. 

However, it didn't hold a candle to the incredible feeling of being able to have Atsumu in his arms on one of their visits, and he knew Atsumu felt the same.

But so far, he'd gotten nothing.

He decided he shouldn't worry too much about it, and his boyfriend was probably busy, or had just forgotten.

It was a few hours later when his phone finally buzzed. He propped himself up onto his elbow so he could see the screen, and clicked on 'messages' to see angry texts from Atsumu.

Wait, why was he angry?

['Tsumu <3: what the hell Kiyoomi?!

'Tsumu <3: you used to date my best friend and you didn't think to tell me?!

'Tsumu <3: unbelievable]

Sakusa was confused, he hadn't dated anyone before his blonde setter. Atsumu thought Sakusa had courted his best friend? He didn't even know who his boyfriend's best friend was.

[Me: what are you talking about?

'Tsumu <3: don't pretend you don't know! Motoya told me this morning!]

Woah, hold up. Did he read that right? Surely it was just a coincidence, there's no way his cousin would do something that stupid.

[Me: Komori Motoya?

'Tsumu <3: so you DO know him!]

Apperently he would.

[Me: tsumu it wasn't like that

Me: i swear

Read 8:49PM]

Sakusa didn't get a reply that day. In fact, he didn't have any contact at all with Atsumu for the next week, and he was becoming restless. They were supposed to be meeting up over the weekend, and if he didn't sort things out, it wouldn't be long before visits like those were cancelled.

He dialled his cousin's number. It rang 3 times before the tone of the 'answer' button sounded and Komori's cheery voice filled his ears.

"Hey there, oh cousin of mine! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Motoya," Sakusa growled. "Atsumu hasn't spoken to me in a week and you had something to do with it. Explain."

Komori stifled a laugh on his end of the call. "It was a joke, honest! Sorry dude." He didn't sound very sorry, and knowing his cousin; he definitely wasn't.

A joke.

Kiyoomi had been deprived of the most precious thing in the world to him for eight days... because of a joke. 

"Komori," he hissed, "I'm going to kill you."

Mercy? Who's she? Sakusa didn't know her. 

Oh look, he'd already booked a train ticket. Their visit will have to be slightly longer than originally planned. 

*

"What is happening?"

Kageyama questioned exactly how his life had reached this point. 

Here he was -on a seemingly normal school day- watching as Atsumu held back a raging raven-haired teen, who was apparently the boyfriend he spoke so much about. He was intrigued to say the least, but mainly confused.

What was happening right now?

The raven -Sakusa, he noted- was struggling in Atsumu's grip and shouting profanities at a shrieking Komori. Said brunet stood just out of reach, half using Chigaya as a human shield. 

Kageyama couldn't tell what he was shouting about, but he picked up every few words.

Of what he could gather, this was Komori's cousin, and Motoya had done something to annoy him enough that the taller had travelled all the way from Tokyo to scream at him for it.

Honestly? He was more than happy to stay out of the whole thing.

*

"KOMORI YOU ABSOLUTE SHITHEAD!"

Sakusa was practically seething. After every stupid thing Komori had ever done, pissing him off must have been pretty high on the list of things to never do again. He had the nerve -after everything- to stand behind his friend like a coward and laugh.

If Atsumu hadn't been there to stop him, Motoya would have been dead 10 times over.

But alas, his beloved boyfriend kept him from going to prison for murder, so he decided to calm down and just flip his cousin off instead.

Komori let out an offended gasp at the action, but Sakusa ignored him in favour of dragging his boyfriend towards the twins' house. His cousin had done enough for one day, and he had some things that needed clearing up.

"Babe-"

Atsumu was silenced as Kiyoomi's lips collided with his own. His hands instinctively moved to Sakusa's neck and back, while the taller proceeded to hook his fingers into his boyfriend's belt loops. He smirked into the kiss as he felt Atsumu practically melt.

It had been months since he'd last been able to do this, and by god was it worth the wait.

He pulled away and whispered into the blond's ear, "He's my cousin."

"What?"

"Motoya is my cousin," Atsumu shivered at his low tone of voice. "He's my cousin, and I'm going to kill him for upsetting you."

He felt Atsumu's shaking shoulders against his torso as he laughed in relief.

"God, that was such a stupid joke." Sakusa hummed in agreement. "But did you really have to cause such a scene?"

"I'm not taking that from you of all people."

Atsumu squawked in protest, and Sakusa couldn't help but silence him with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was terrible.
> 
> Anyway


End file.
